Les Tarots de Poudlard
by Titus de Mystique
Summary: Un mystérieux jeu de tarots, un sorcier inconnu qui cache certains secrets tout ça sur fond de VDF.Cela donne ceci.....


Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent tous à VDF , mainmise de Link 9 et de Ripper de la Blackstaff , dont certains personnages appartiennent à J K Rowling.

Olivier est un personnage qui m'appartient.

Sur ce bonne lecture

* * *

**Les Tarots de Poudlard**

« La tentative consacrée à l'a 121-5 du Code Pénal…

Plop

Une sonnerie d'urgence retentit au Ministère de la magie dans le service des usages abusifs de la magie.

« Mafalda, dépêches-toi, un sorcier vient encore de faire son malin devant les moldus, il faut éviter que cela ne se propage, préviens en chemin Arthur Weasley pour qu'il nous prête main-forte. »

Un sorcier venait d'apparaître au milieu de la Grande Salle, brusquement.

« Ouille, putain, les atterrissages sont toujours aussi durs, c'est quand même mieux quand c'est moi qui les fait »

« Bon où est-ce que je suis ? Poudlard ? Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? »

- Léo, Ripper qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Pourquoi y a un mec au milieu de l'allée ?

- Mais Hermione, on t'a dit qu'on avait besoin de lui, répliquèrent en chœur les 2 mages.

- C'est pas une raison pour saloper la Grande Salle avec ça.

- Bon c'est fini toutes les trois, vous allez me dire ce que je fais ici, en passant bonjour Rip, salut Léo et moi aussi je t'adore toujours Hermione.

- Et maintenant, avant que je ne m'énerve, **Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? **Hurlais-je en faisant du même coup éclater toutes les carafes de la salle.

- Euh ben, on a besoin de toi pour tuer…. La pouffiasse de déesse de service.

- Tu rigoles, Léo ; je croyais qu'à vous deux, vous réussiriez à la tuer. Enfin, c'est ce que m'avait dit Ripper dans son dernier hibou.

- Oui, mais…..

-Oui mais rien, tu vas bouger ton cul, et me ramener à l'université.

- En plein cours, t'avais vraiment pas un autre moment pour me faire transplaner, je te dis pas la crise cardiaque qu'a du faire ma chargé de TD en Droit Pénal.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte le sorcier ? Du droit ? se posaient intérieurement comme question les élèves.

- Mr Drumont calmez-vous et laissez-les parler, elles n'ont pas fini. fit Dumbledore dans une tentative d'apaisement.

- Oh, bonjour, professeur, je ne vous avais pas vu, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

- Bien mieux depuis que je suis ressuscité mais là n'est pas la question.

- On a besoin de toi et ….

- Oui ? Toi d'habitude si franche ( ce qui fit rire Léo, connaissant cette réputation parfaitement établie), t'es timide…..

- Non pas du tout,

- Tu veux que j'appelle Giles pour te décoincer ?

Un regard torve du mage blanc et un air gêné du monsieur cité me convainquirent du bien-fondé de la relation qu'ils entretenaient (Merci, Léo)

- Euh oui bon, on a besoin de tes tarots fit-elle dans une voix descendante.

- Ce que veut dire le mage blanc, c'est ce qu'on a besoin de ton cul pour buter Gloria grâce à ces trucs à la Trelawney.

- C'est NON ! C'est bizarre, tu ne te souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que je l'ai utilisé ?

Sur ces paroles, je quittais la Grande Salle.

- Quoi ? Ripper ! Exxplications ! T'as oublié quelques trucs sur ta dernière bataille ? vociféra Léo.

- Ma chérie, calmes-toi, je suis sûr qu'y a une bonne explication lui murmura Tara dans l'oreille.

- Ben, Léo….

- Oui……….. Tu vois, Tara, je ne m'énerve pas, enfin pas pour l'instant.

L'été dernier, mon père s'est fait attaquer par Gloria. Je me trouvais, tu te rappelles, en vacances chez lui et j'avais invité Olivier à passer l'été avec nous.

Et cette salope, vers la fin des vacances est venu s'amuser avec nous…

- Tu veux dire quoi par s'amuser ? fit Léo de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur.

- Ben…

_Flash back :_

_Olivier, attention, la folle dingue arrive, transplanes avec mon père, vite je vais tâcher de la retenir…_

_Trop, tard mage blanc, alors on fait moins la maligne quand on a pas son mage noir pour l'aider._

_Mais je peux te buter d'une seule main si ça t'intéresse, déesse de mon cul._

_Moines tueurs, occupez-vous des deux autres, je me charge personnellement du mage blanc._

_Ripper, qu'est ce que tout cela ?_

_Papa, plus tard_, _j'ai une déesse en manque à calmer._

_Olivier, prêt ?_

_CARTE DU JUGEMENT !_

_CARTE DE LA MORT !_

_Tuez cet être impure _

_Euh... qui a trop longtemps souillé la nature_

_A jamais bannissez-la _

_Que pour elle, à tout jamais , tout ne soit que désarroi………._

_La puissance des deux cartes surgit, traversa le corps du sorcier et du mage et vient frapper violemment Gloria._

_Touché par l'extrême violence d'un pouvoir inconnu, elle disparut lentement entraînant avec elle ses moines._

_Je vous maudis, nous nous reverrons , fit-elle en disparaissant totalement._

_Olivier s'écroula , vaincu par la puissance du sortilège lancé._

_Olivier ! Olivier ! Réveilles-toi, on a vaincu cette ….. de Gloria_

_OLIVIER, DEBOUT mais tu te fous de moi ; REVEILLES-TOI !_

_Une forme grise se dédoubla du corps qui gisait part terre et se mit à parler :_

_Ripper, je t'avais prévenu, la puissance de mes cartes de tarot est très difficile à contrôler , c'est même un miracle si on a réussi à battre Gloria._

_Attends qu'est ce tu racontes ? Tu maîtrises leur pouvoir, normalement alors pourquoi là ?_

_Je la maîtrises mais pas entièrement , cette magie est dangereuse et difficilement contrôlable si on en connaît pas toutes les arcanes._

_Nous l'avons vaincu mais cette puissance dégagée pour tuer Gloria a eu raison de moi_

_Adieu Ripper._

_La silhouette translucide disparut et un filet de sang coula lentement sur le visage d'Olivier_

_NON ! hurla Ripper _

_Ripper , il est mort , tu ne peux plus rien faire lui fit son père en essayant de l'éloigner du champ de bataille _

_Non , je suis sûr qu'y a un moyen. Je suis sûr qu'y en a un ! fit-elle sur un ton désespéré._

_Non , ce seul mot prononcé par son père suffisait à résumer ce qu'elle refusait de voir._

_Elle était mage mais n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver son meilleur ami_

_A quoi servait autant de puissance si celle-ci avait des conséquences aussi négatives sur les personnes qu'elle aimait._

_Les yeux fermés._

_Elle les rouvrit quand une lueur aveuglante traversa le ciel et vient s'arrêter juste au-dessus du corps d'Olivier._

_Une voix mélodieuse sortit soudain de cette lumière :_

_« Mage Blanc, ta souffrance a été entendue et reconnue._

_Alors au nom des plus pures merveilles , au nom des anciens de la Magie Blanche_

_Reviens »_

_La lumière entra dans le corps d'Olivier et quelques secondes après , le corps inerte se remit à bouger ._

_- Ouille !_

_- Olivier, t'es vivant , putain ne me refais plus jamais çà._

_- Toi , ma vieille , NE ME refais plus jamais çà, ces tarots magiques ont failli me tuer._

_Une fois mais pas deux._

_Si ils sont importants pour toi, garde les , je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi ou à un de tes amis. C'EST CLAIR ?_

_ADIEU !_

_- Olivier ! fit-elle._

_- Non Ripper , laisses-le , après une telle épreuve, il a besoin de se retrouver , pour le moment , il ne veut plus avoir affaire au monde sorcier._

_- Mais , papa……_

_- Non_

_Il rentra , laissant seule sa fille dans le jardin , agenouillé devant une herbe rougie et tenant dans sa main , un jeu de tarots qui luisait faiblement._

_( fin du flash-back)_

- Ah oui ! fit Tara , c'est sûr qu'après çà , on peut difficilement croire qu'il veuille renouer avec une puissance magique aussi importante.

- Tu connaissais…. L'existence de ce… fit Léo.

- Oui et non lui répliqua Tara , en faisant des recherches pour un de mes cours , je suis tombé sur les objets magiques puissants.

Mais un paragraphe a retenumon attention, il y était décrit l'existence de deux jeux de cartes permettant d'acquérir une puissance phénoménale.

L'un d'eux était le jeu de Clow Read , une magie chinoise très puissante détenue actuellement par une jeune fille nommée Sakura.

L'autre était peu décrit : on parlait d'un très ancien jeu de tarots recelant la puissance des dieux , il avait été trouvé vers le 5e siècle AV JC par un ancien mage mais avait été égaré . On en avait perdu la trace au cours des siècles et il semble que ton ami soit le seul qui puisse se servir de ce jeu sans encourir la colère des dieux.

- Bon , si je résume bien fit Léo , ce jeu peut nous permettre de tuer Déesse et Co mais…

Mais si la puissance dégagée par ce jeu est trop importante , elle risque de détruire leur possesseur.

- Oups, on est pas dans la merde fit Dumbledore

- ALBUS ! fit Minerva d'un ton outré

- C'est pas bientôt fini, tous les deux ! fit Ripper exaspérée . Et c'est ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois, j'avais promis de me taire sur ce qui s'était passé cet été .

Je voulais éviter que cette tragédie ne se renouvelle une nouvelle fois.

- Mais bon comme cette ……… de Gloria a repointé son cul , il faut à tout prix le convaincre de réutiliser la puissance des cartes Deus lui dit Tara.

- Cartes Deus ? s'étonna Ripper

- Oui ce n'est pas très recherché comme nom mais bon…

- Mesdemoiselles , je vous suggérerais , vous Miss Ripper d'aller parler avec votre ami, et vous Leo et Tara de continuer les recherches sur ce jeu pour voir s'il n'est pas possible de parvenir à une autre solution.

Léo et Tara sortirent de la Grande Salle, laissant des élèves stupéfaits et abasourdis sur l'ampleur des évènements au-dehors car Albus avait tout fait pour empêcher que la panique ne gagne complètement Poudlard.

En tout cas , c'était raté , les élèves effarés arboraient des mines plus proches du Y a-t-il un pilote dans l'avion que du je vais bien, tout va bien.

Dumbledore et Minerva, suite à cela décidèrent de faire terminer le repas dans les salles communes et conduisirent tous les élèves , à leur suite , hors de la Grande Salle.

Ripper se rapprocha de Giles et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Quand je pense que je croyais que tout ça finirait un jour, j'ai failli perdre mon meilleur ami à cause d'une déesse égocentrique. Je ne veux plus que ça recommence.

Ma chérie, ce n'est peut-être pas aussi grave que tu le penses.

SI ! La vie de mes amis dépend entièrement de l'utilisation de ce jeu de cartes et la vie de mon meilleur ami dépend justement de cette utilisation.

Le dilemme cornélien, mon prof de philo se mettrait à genoux pour pouvoir expliquer avec ses mots simples cette situation.

Allons, je suis sûr que Léo et toi allez trouver une solution , je ne m'inquiètes , vous avez la foi et le courage nécessaire pour la vaincre fit-il avec un petit air mystérieux ;

T'es sûr que tu ne me caches pas quelque chose , toi ?

Mais non, je t'aime et grâce à ça , je sais que rien ne pourra arrêter un mage blanc animé par un sentiment aussi pur.

Pendant ce temps-là, en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, Olivier ruminait ses pensées :

- « Revenir pour ça , pour vaincre une nouvelle fois une déesse invincible avec pour solution au bout du tunnel soit la victoire et la vie ou soit la victoire mais ma mort. »

Une ombre s'approchait , gravissant les escaliers quand……

- Tara , je peux t'abandonner quelques secondes , je voudrais aller voir comment va Olivier.

Tara se retourna surprise vers sa femme :

- Léo, la psy de Poudlard , eh bien tu as des facettes cachées , ma chérie fit-elle avec un petit rire moqueur.

Rire qu'elle stoppa en voyant l'air grave que Léo venait de prendre.

- Excuses-moi , je sais que tu as souffert quand j'ai failli mourir tué par Willow mais laisses-moi y aller, je pense que c'est mieux que ça soit moi qui ailles lui parler.

Mais va plutôtvoir Ripper , elle aussi a besoin de soutien.

Léo sortit de la bibliothèque.

Après avoir rangé le bouquin qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, Tara s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la sortie quand elle heurta par mégarde un rayon et fit tomber plusieurs livres par terre .

L'un d'eux retient son attention.

- « Puissance de la cartomancie des Dieux , justement ce qu'il nous faut »

Elle serra le bouquin sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie ;

Arrivée vers la fin des escaliers , elle entendit deux voix se disputer violemment dont une ne lui était pas inconnue et pour cause…..

- Tiens la rousse de service !

- Modère tes expressions , jeune imprudent , je suis la déesse Gloria , inclines toi devant ma grandeur !

- Ta quoi ? ta connerie , ah oui , mais là je ne m'inclines pas , j'applaudis, t'as enfin compris ton problème.

Notre patiente a fait une grande avancée dans sa thérapie. Bravo !

Olivier se vit rejeter violemment vers un des murs de la tour d'Astronomie.

Expulsé avec une telle violence qu'il savait qu'il mourait s' il rencontrait le mur.

Sa baguette lui avait été prise par Gloria , il ne pouvait rien faire contre elle et n'avait réussi qu'à l'énerver, il savait que le sort qu'il avait utilisé était temporaire et qu'il risquait de la revoir mais si tôt…..

Juste avant qu'il n'atteigne le mur, une sphère de protection apparut l'entourant et réduisant la vitesse de projection jusqu'à l'anéantir.

- Tara , nonnnnnn , tu n'aurais pas du, c'est à moi qu'elle en veut, ne te mêles pas de ça !

- Trop tard , Olivier c'est mon combat, j'ai un compte à régler avec elle et tu ne pourras m'empêcher d'assouvir ma vengeance.

Tara se prépara à envoyer le sortilège de mort lente , vers Gloria surprise de cette apparition.

Mais Olivier se jeta sur elle , baissant la baguette dont elle visait Gloria.

Pendant un éclair , le visage de Gloria changea , son expression méprisante fit place à une douleur sans nom , contenue depuis des lustres .

Mais ce ne fut qu'un bref instant. Gloria reprit son expression première et fixa méchamment nos deux acolytes.

- Olivier , ne penses pas que ton acte réussira à la faire revenir, elle est morte définitivement ! fit-elle dans un rire glacial.

Tara regardait avec incompréhension les deux protagonistes , se toisant méchamment du regard .

Elle appela télépathiquement les suppliant de venir à son aide car la déesse était de retour et ils étaient en grand danger.

Ni une ni deux , les deux mages transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent au sommet de la Grande Tour , entre Olivier et Gloria qui s'affrontaient du regard.

Avant qu'elles n'aient pu faire le moindre geste , Gloria fit un signe , faisant apparaître ses moines , les lançant sur les deux mages.

Ripper voyant cela hurla : « Léo , elle veut nous refaire le même coup que la dernière fois , il ne faut surtout pas……

Trop tard !

Gloria avait transplané emmenant Olivier et Tara, qu'elle avait endormi par le sortilège de Mortis Cadavra.

Retenus par les moines qui les empêchaient d'accéder à Gloria, Léo et Ripper virent s'envoler les personnes les plus chères à leur cœur.

Dans un élan de rage, elles firent exploser les moines qui s'envolèrent en une nuée de morceaux humains sanglants.

- NON ! Firent les deux mages, atterrés par la situation.

* * *

Pas trop frustrés , j'espère!

Pour avoir la suite , vous connaissez la marche à suivre , des reviews.

Titus de Mystique


End file.
